WiiSii
WiiSii is a project similar to that of Sonic Dreams Collection, in the sense that it is a parody of supposed "Deleted content", when however it is not canon at all. Gameplay The official website is called "WiiSiiRecovered.com" and once accessed it will display non-canon information on how they accessed the deleted console. "My name is LegendaryIce, I've been hacking for years on end. I wanted to maybe pull some practical joke on Nintendo's servers, by DDoSing them or something, but whilst try to do so, I stumbled accross something interesting. A file titled "Patents & Unused consoles", which obviously got my attention. I was looking through the Wii U console, and I found one file in particular that actually had playable content. I was flipping my shit at this point, understandable so, since I just discovered a concept by Nintendo never revealed to the world. The WiiSii. It was supposedly a VR concept that Nintendo came up with back in 2009-2011, and it almost came through, but alas we got the Wii U. But this was basically a fully developed console! It had a menu and EVERYTHING!! I found out a way to get this connected with Oculus and computer mouses, so enjoy. I'm not even sure if I've discovered everything yet because of how vast it is. Tell me what you find!" Then there are links to Downloads, which will open up the WiiSii menu, which is indeed Oculus compatible. You will be greeted by a voice alongside a Robot shaped like the WiiSii VR headset consoles. "Hello! Before we begin, I am Wiinston, the official WiiSii bot. If you ever need help, just give me a holler! Say "Hey Wiinston!", and I will be at your service immediatley! Now, come on now, don't be shy!" If you attempt to say it, nothing will happen unless you set up Microphone settings on the game, but he'll respond 30 seconds later by saying "It appears your WiiSpiik Mic connected to your WiiSii console is not working as of now, but I can troubleshoot! Try turning your power off and then on again, and if the error persists, don't be scared to call the Nintendo help line at 1-800-255-3700" In order to move on you must check the WiiSiiRecovered.com website and go to the Troubleshoot and Help tab to move on. It simply just says to change your mic preferences. After you connect it and say "Hey Wiinston" the following will be a response "Ok champ! What do you need? Select the following options: Help with setup, help with console, help with other. Well I already know the answer, but you say it yourself. 1, 2 , or 3?" If you say one then you will move on, if you say anything else, the same events will happen because there isn't any voice detection-- it just detects volume levels. "Great, nicely done! Now, let's set you up an account." LATER ON... (I'll do the other stuffs l8r) Going into the Nintendo E-Shop, will result in Wiinston saying "You cannot access the E-Shop right now because you haven't connected to the internet!", so you must connect to the internet by going to "Get Connected" in the settings, and only one internet service will show up titled "LGNDRYICEINTERNET", with the password on the website saying the password is "hackd". This is the only internet, and internet does not completely work, making this a Server of sorts that allows everyone to go onto the ESHOP Once you go into the E-Shop There is nothing in any categories besides "All Games", And All Games has 5 games: Super Mario Galaxy 3, The Legend of Zelda: Sii of Wonder, Animal Crossing: Sii-ing the Universe, Super Smash Bros. Chaos, and WiiWorld. Each game has it's own unique description *Super Mario Galaxy 3 The official successor to Super Mario Galaxy 3 will take you by surprise. In this new installment Mario gets kidnapped by Aliens and needs to escape the UFO's. Little does he know the one behind it all... BOWSER *The Legend of Zelda: Sii of Wonder In this new installment of the Legend of Zelda series, it takes place years after the events of Twilight Princess. This new Link has been stuck in Hyrule, with no evil seeming to spark whatsoever... but there's much more evil than they think. Nobody knows what's in the Sea outside of Hyrule, but Link decides to find out what's inside of the Sea of Wonders. *Animal Crossing: Sii-ing the Universe In this latest installment, you must claim territory not only on Earth, but on OTHER PLANETS. You must grow cities in different places around the Universe, in your new unique role as MAYOR! *Super Smash Bros. Chaos In this intense first person Smash Bros, you must find